


The Effects of Ardees

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Galaxies Together [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Afterglow, Alien Biology, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond, Hangover, Implied Smut, Sharing a Bed, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Trying to outdrink Anakin and Rex... not the best idea.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Galaxies Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	The Effects of Ardees

**Author's Note:**

> AU, set during S7. A small victory calls for a small celebration.

Ahsoka moaned under her breath as she slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the early morning light that's shining into her quarters. Her head was pounding and a stale taste in her mouth reminded her that she had been drinking the previous night; however, the rest of her memories seemed to be gone. Question after question ran through her mind, and the most important one probably was who that man was that was lying half on top of her, his torso pressed against her back and one muscular arm wrapped around her body possessively.

She tried not to move while trying desperately to recall what had happened.

_Loud music echoed through the 79’s; clones were filling half the area, drinking, dancing and conversing; celebrating a recent victory over a failed droid assassination. Ahsoka was sitting on one of the chairs by the bar with Rex and Anakin, playing a drinking game..._

That probably explained her headache; even though she couldn’t stomach as much alcohol as they could, it took her a lot to even come _close_ to battling them. But still, that didn't explain the man that was sleeping on her, his warm breath ticking the sensitive skin of her back lek repeatedly. She didn't dare to turn around and look at his face– she really didn't want to wake him and jump into an awkward situation.

Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths; if she was honest with herself, it didn't feel too uncomfortable to lie there with this stranger.

_People were crowding the now too-small bar’s dance floor, and she was pressed closely against the taller man, her arms wrapped around his neck. Swaying together, they had their cheeks nearly touching each other, and Ahsoka deeply inhaled a male scent that seemed so familiar. Booze, musk, and dirt._

This scent engulfed her right now as well, and she instinctively took deeper breaths to smell more of it. A little groan sounded next to her ear, sending shivers down her spine; it suddenly reminded her of so much more...

_Her back was being pressed against the wall next to the door of her quarters; rough hands possessively roamed over her body, making her every nerve end feel on fire. Hot kisses were exchanged, then the lips wandered from her right lek, over to her neck, eliciting sighs from her._

Ahsoka noticed that her bedmate seemed to be waking up slowly; a hand was running up and down her side, causing more memories to surface.

_They fell onto the mattress, clothing being thrown onto the floor carelessly; it seemed like there was no inch of skin that he hadn't kissed or carressed. Their bodies united while lips were nibbling on her collarbone. Ahsoka dug her nails into her lover's back, moaning in pleasure… And as she neared her climax, lips captured hers briefly; he was holding onto her as they went over the edge together and she whimpered a name..._

_"Anakin,"_ Ahsoka breathed, a kiss on her shoulder and the overall feeling of him through the Force being the answer. 

"Go back to sleep, Snips." Anakin’s hoarse voice came from behind her; he pulled her closer to him, his body heat surrounding her, giving her a feeling of safety.


End file.
